I'm Flying Without Wings
by Ghosthly Shadow
Summary: Satoshi goes to the Lake of Tears and finds Daisuke crying, being Satoshi and urged by Krad Satoshi trys to find out because neither he or Krad want to see their sweet angel cry.


Another oneshot, Dai/Sato, I love these pair. Tell me if you like it. The Lake of Tears is a lake that I made up. Contains a song "I'm Flying Without Wings" sang by Westlife.

* * *

Daisuke stood at the edge of the Lake of Tears looking up at the cloudless star filled sky, with the full moon shining as bright as ever. His right hand was underneath his left elbow and vice-versa. And tears dripped down his face.

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be _

Satoshi walked into the glade, and he saw the boy, well the boy's back only.

_/How dare that puny human boy stride on my turf. How dare he, the only place where I can be at peace with my self/ _Krad said angrily.

_/I never knew you cared that much about this place/ _Satoshi replied.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Satoshi shouted to the boy who stood at the edge of the lake.

Daisuke turned around and saw Satoshi with his red eyes.

"Niwa-kun, is that you? What's wrong?" Satoshi said concerned, running towards Daisuke.

_Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings _

/Daisuke, wipe your eyes, before Satoshi comes up and asks you why you are crying/ Dark said helpfully (oh my God, Dark helpful, can pigs fly now). But it was too late Satoshi already reached Daisuke. He took Daisuke into his arms and cradled him slowly.

"Niwa-kun, tell me why are you crying."

"I can't,"

Satoshi ran his hand through Daisuke's hair,

/Why is my sweet angel crying/ asked Krad

"Niwa-kun, please tell me," Satoshi pleaded with Daisuke.

"Okay, well erm, I was walking to the Harada's place and through the window, I… I…." Daisuke stopped as more tears ran down his face, which was outlined by the moon.

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

"What, what did you see?" Satoshi asked desperate to stop his angel crying.

"I saw… " Daisuke paused, " I saw Riku kissing Takeshi, I don't know why but she knew I was there,"

Satoshi gasped, he turned Daisuke around and hugged him. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi and cried into the taller boy's chest. Satoshi stiffened then cried out in pain.

A flash of light.

Then silence.

Daisuke looked up and saw Krad holding him. Krad brushed Daisuke hair,

"Oh, sweet angel, why does thou cry." Krad said, (I know Krad, speaking Shakespeare).

"Krad, oh Krad," Daisuke cried (I don't even understand myself) into Krad chest.

/Okay, Dai-chan, I know you're all sad and depressed at the moment but that don't mean you have to go crying to the enemy/

Daisuke didn't reply, instead he cried even more.

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings _

"Daisuke, please don't cry. I don't like to see you cry." Satoshi had returned.

Daisuke looked up and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt, he blinked, and then smiled.

"Okay, Hiwatari-kun, I'll stop crying. You know, Hiwatari-kun, you make me happy even when the world's about to blow up (not saying the world is going to blow up)," Daisuke said, eyes shining.

_/ At last, my angel is not crying/ _Krad said.

Satoshi leaned down,

"Hiwatari-kun, what are you doing,"

"You know perfectly well what I am doing."

"I love you as a friend, and I love you more than that, oh god I can't believe I just admitted that"

"You love me more than a friend? I had always hoped you'd say that."

_So, impossible as it may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete  
_"I do Hiwatari-kun but I just got heart-broken, I don't wanna get that feeling again," Daisuke said putting his hand to Satoshi's cheek

"Daisuke, I would rather stab myself through the eye the give you that felling again," Satoshi's arm slipping round Daisuke's waist.

"Oh, Satoshi." Daisuke leant up.

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
At any given time or place _

Then their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss of healing of result. Of everything the pair had always liked about themselves.

_It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings _

They broke their kiss,

"You know Daisuke," Satoshi said looking into Daisuke eyes, " I feel like I'm flying without wings,"

_And you're the place my life begins  
and you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings._

* * *

You like it I know it's not humour like my other two but bare with me, this idea came to me when I listened to the song by Westlife. I combined two ides together, but do tell me if you like. 


End file.
